Known rear window openers for pickup trucks have numerous practical limitations. Some require that a special opening be made in the cab to accommodate the unit. The work required to prepare the opening and install the unit results in an expensive option. Also, drive units are sometimes located remote from the window requiring complex linkages that take up scarce space in the pickup cab.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved automatic rear window for a vehicle.